A need exists for lightweight, simple to use, non-electric powered, personal hygiene device to clean the nostrils of the elderly.
A need exists for a lightweight, simple to use, no-electric powered personal hygiene device that can clean an orifice and additionally act as an applicator of a medication, such as an antibiotic. There has been a need for a simple device that allows precision application of antibiotic creams or for creams that reduce swelling like Cortizone™ in small cavities, like noses of babies.
A further need exists for a lightweight device that can have interchangeable disposable tips which is easy to use by an elderly person or a handicapped person with disabilities.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.